


Snowstorm

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 14 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N is stuck in a snowstorm on her way home, but not everything is as bad as it seems.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 28





	Snowstorm

Y/N was feeling fantastic; the mission in Hawaii had been a rousing success and she was on her way home in time to spend Christmas Eve with her loving boyfriends, Steve and Bucky, who were also heading home from their mission in Florida. She was just over the Colorado Rockies when a snowstorm suddenly hit, forcing her to hand over the jet’s controls to Friday. “Fri, find me the closest safe house to wait out this storm!” she exclaimed as she tightened the harness of her seat in the cockpit.

The AI did as requested, finding a log cabin on the shore of a small lake in the heart of the mountains and guiding it towards the safety that it offered. Once the jet had landed only a few feet from the cabin, Y/N unbuckled herself, grabbed her backpack from where she had placed it near the back of the jet, and hit the lever to lower the ramp. Immediately she is hit with gale-force winds that threaten to knock her over and freeze her where she stands. Ignoring the snow that flies around her, clinging to her hair and lashes, she makes for the cabin. Looking under the welcome mat yields the keys for the front door which she hurriedly opens and stumbles inside.

Once the door is shut securely behind her, y/n takes stock of her situation. Her bag was still intact with all of her clothes, first-aid kit and a few snacks she had packed for the trip home. Flipping on the light switch, she finds the front room of the cabin to be well furnished with overstuffed couches, flannel blankets, a large, furry rug, and a fireplace, there is also an open-plan kitchen with cabinets full of non-perishable foods and running water. The rest of the cabin is made up of two bedrooms with large beds and warm blankets as well as a bathroom with a shower/tub combo and what looks to be a study with walls full of books. Tony could teach Shield a thing or two about safehouse interior design.

First things first, she decided as she dropped her bag onto one of the chairs and made her way over to the fireplace. Crouching down she stacks a few logs from the wood holder into the fireplace before lighting a small piece of paper and tossing it among the logs which slowly catch onto the flame one by one.

Once the fire is crackling merrily she sits back and sheds off the outermost layers of her tac suit, leaving her only in a pair of black leggings, a black long-sleeved top and wet socks which she shucks off to dry before pulling one of the flannel blankets from the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders to try and warm up.

With the warmth from the fire seeping into her bones, she starts to feel drowsy and slowly drifts off into a peaceful slumber…

Until the front door flies open and hits the wall, jarring her awake. Two hulking figures in the doorway have her reaching for the Glock she always keeps in her thigh holster, only to remember that she had discarded it with the rest of her uniform. Before she can come up with another plan to attack the figures step through the door and into the light. The sight of her two favorite supersoldiers has her leaping to her feet and into their arms in a single bound.

“Hey sweetheart, fancy seeing you here,” Steve grins as he and Bucky tighten their grip on her while closing the door firmly behind them.

Once Steve and Bucky had both taken hot showers and changed into sweats and sweaters the curl up in front of the fire with their arms wrapped securely around their girl. “Sorry we couldn’t do the whole traditional Christmas Eve thing like we planned, doll,” Bucky murmurs in her ear before planting a soft kiss on her temple.

“It’s okay, Bucky. In a way this is even better; a cabin in the middle of nowhere with my two best guys and a roaring fireplace is all the tradition I need,” she smiles as she cuddles further into their arms and falls into a peaceful sleep with the loves of her life.


End file.
